rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbid Mutation
Plot After drinking an energy drink, a Rabbid becomes a monster and starts causing havoc. Synopsis Zak and his Rabbids take a pitstop,Zak soon goes to get something to eat meanwhile Rooney is trying to break into a vending machine,the Rabbids soon come across an energy drink Zak returns with a hamburger he stops the Rabbids from drinking said drink saying that it might turn them into a monster.Zak soon has to use the bathroom,a Rabbid soon drinks the energy drink turning him into a Blue Gorilla Rabbid and he soon Detroys the vending machine Rooney was robbing causing money to come out,Rooney soon realizes of what the Rabbid is capable of,just as the Rabbid shrinks,Rooney rewards him with a treat.Zak finally gets out of the bathroom after wondering what the noise was about,he notices that one of the Rabbids is missing and soon sees it with Rooney.Rooney and the Rabbid are seen at a supermarket where Rooney asks what the Rabbid wants which it then picks a piece of pink underwear,Rooney leaves with all of his the things he has stolen in a shopping cart,guy tells him has to pay for that and Rooney responds by giving the Rabbid a power drink turning him into again a Blue Gorilla Rabbid again but unfortunately his underwear breaks sending him into a fit of rage,he chases down Rooney and causing destruction.Zak finally chases the Rabbid down and it shrinks into Rooney's hands(Rooney is also next to Zak)the police confronts Zak and Rooney with Rooney claiming it is Zak's.The two Rabbids come across two energy drinks ,transform into Blue Gorilla Rabbids,and save Zak Quotes *'Zak': Man, I hope we find your ship soon! Hey, don't touch that. It's not good for you. I'm gonna go grab a bite. Behave, okay? *'Guy': Hey... *'Zak': Stop! Don't drink that! It's a power drink. Who knows what you change into. Probably some kind of monster! That burger must've really been off. Be right back! You guys, okay? I hjear you... I hope you're not messing stuff up! *'Rooney': Phew. Hey. Thanks, buddy. *'Wesley': Huh? Hey, what are you doing? *'Rooney': Huh, nothing... Oh! Wasn't me! That guy did it! *'Wesley': Uh-huh. Well, I'm calling the police. *'Rooney': Hey... Thristy? *'Wesley': Huh? *'Zak': Sorry, it's taken. *'Wesley': Oh! Come on! *'Rooney': Okay, now it's time to burp, buddy. Good boy! Hey, want a treat? Nice work! I think you and me are gonna be buddies. *'Zak': That's better... Huh? What just happened? Hey! Stop! Quick, get in! *'Rooney': Ha, ha, ha. Is this living, or what? So, what do you want? TV? Game console? *'Man': Huh? Hey! You gotta pay for that! Huh? *'Rooney': Here's an idea. How about you just hand me the cash? Huh? *'Man': Get me outta here! *'Rooney': Go fetch! *'Man': Help! Help me! *'Rooney': Hey, hey! Nice going! Nothing can stop us now. *'Zak': Stop! Gotcha! Glad you're okay! *'Rooney': Hey, that's my bad! *'Zak': Give me that! *'Officer Murphy': Hey! Hold it! *'Rooney': It's his! *'Zak': No, it isn't! Huh... Yes, it is. Hey! What's going on? *'Officer Murphy': Call for back up! *'Deputy Garret': No! Run away! *'Rooney': I'm guilty! Don't take me with you! Arrest me, please! *'Zak': I can't take this anymore. There's no way I'm ever gonna-- Woohoo! Yeah! Hey, thanks! All this craziness makes a guy thirsty! So, what are we waiting for? Are we gonna find your ship or what? Let's go! Yeehee! Sorry. Woohoo! Trivia *This Episode reuses the Gorilla Rabbid Model for the monster the Rabbid transform into *This is the second episode to show blue Rabbids *This isn't the only episode that shows the Rabbids changing in another form,an example being Mini-Rabbid =Gallery= Wesley is holding energy drinks.jpg Wesley is calling.jpg Dragon Juice Cans.jpg Zak's Scooter.jpg Two Rabbids are looking at each other.jpg Two Rabbids got an idea.jpg Rabbid's DNA.jpg Rabbit's DNA turn blue.jpg Market.jpg Blue Monster Rabbids and Guy.jpg|Two mutated Rabbids with Rooney Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes